


Cosmic

by venmblast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Origin Story, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venmblast/pseuds/venmblast
Summary: Gou always lived free by his own rules, the center of attention and axis of all things joyful. He thought the world revolved around him. That was all until he met a boy with galaxies in his eyes and Saturn's rings revolving over him like a halo. He was fallen a wingless angel, bestowed in Gou's life to reveal to him how much bigger the universe was than just him and how small his existence truly was. pretty soon he'd revolve around someone else-





	Cosmic

* * *

   

 ** _S_** _tars_ hid behind clouds. Choking on the harsh chemicals of factories and fading from the view of peering eyes desperate to see behind the fences of pollution. The stubborn moon shined on his face as he looked to the stuffed smokey sky, plucking a smokey between his lips to charm the easing views. His arm cane around his knee as one leg swung back and forth while the other one stayed locked and pressed hugging his chest. He flicked his lighter open crisping the end nemesis to his lungs. He sat in a gravel rooftop, soaking the dying night sky celebrating the passing of the cloaking hours. He could see his entire home from there. Bridging the gap between being apart of something and separate seeing it all at once. wind from the shore brush his hair back running it's finger tips of oxygen through his skinny strands and breathing life into his skin.

Sirens sung their melody and the distant voices played strings. rushing leaves grasped the production and car engines roared creating a beautiful piece of work.

He came here every night to watch the sun reign victorious, shining through the clouds, emerging from the bend of the earth and bringing light to the pitch. He loved the transitions of the sky and the beautiful creations and color it went through. He admired the architecture of nature and the cycle the sky played and the systems of the planet. All from a single rooftop he felt one with his home, that he'd never leave.

The raven mane sat their enjoying the ambient sounds of the city when it all flushed out at the attacking flashes of a light from behind. He jumped up alerted, covering his eyes with his arm as the light shined bright burning into his eyes.

 

 

_"You're not supposed to be up here boy!"_

  
The smokey voice of a lean middle aged man called out. His voice was harsh and brash anyone could feel the itchiness of his throat bi-curiously. The boy grabbed his bag and began to run, the wind pushing against his fair skin was like a new awakening as he sprinted lunging his long legs forward, birthing a great distance between him and the restricted lot he visited so often and ran from on popular occasion. He reached the abrupt edge of the third building across and dropped over the edge, latching onto the rain gutter, sliding down the metal pole. He landed on both feet meeting the fire escaped and tossing himself over the railing kicking off the brick wall of the neighboring building and taking off down the central system of alleyways. The light neon signs belonging underground clubs washed over him as he sped past. He knew his city well and although he no longer needed to run he loved the rush and how swiftly he became one with shadows of the city. His lungs filling with air after every stride his hair blown back with force. Then it was all knocked right out of him when he collided into the most frail of objects, forcing it right to the gravel in a dirty puddle of rain.

Water splashed over his boots as his hand felt over his chest and he bent over to catch his breath.

He swore as he caught some air in his lungs just as he noticed the figure of a smaller man in the alley puddles, covered in the muck. The guy had dark ginger hair and held his shoulder as he picked himself up. The raven haired musketeer did not know if he was to help the man stand up or walk away. Was he in this man's way or the other way around? He did not know. So he stood there awkwardly, his mind filling abstract with apologies.

The man finally stood, piercing emerald and Ocean eyes. Split by pair a color for each orb of vision and icy skin, his tone so pale an angel carved from marble. Heterochromia is what it is called,Usually the term is used to describe the condition where a person has different colored eyes - one blue eye and one green eye. The raven haired boys first reaction was to think, hes like a wolf pup. Those Alaskan huskies he has always loved because their authentic and indifferent eyes so deep and daring you cant help but get hypnotized by them.

"Just where the hell did you come from?" The man asked.

"I'm, Todoroki," The raven haired boy said hastily, still unaware of the correct thing to say in a situation like this. He was not the most social of butterflies. He doesn't talk much, only to his own thoughts on the rooftop. "...and i apologize, are you okay?"

"What? That's an odd name where are you from?" Todoroki spread his lips to respond before being cut off directly, there an expression of distaste. "Don't answer that, and its fine. I was in a hurry in the first place so i gotta go really."

The husky eyes eluded into darkness as he hurried away, pivoting his shoulder as distant pulled the pair apart. Todoroki eyes dropped when he kicked something the man dropped. His cracked smartphone. 'Damn, i must have broken his phone. It probably cracked hitting the floor when i ran into him.' He thought. turning back to return the item when the man was nowhere to be found. The vast outlets of the dark alleys was no safe place to stay long.

Todoroki wiped the phone of water, rubbing it off on the sleeve of his black sweater. He pressed the power button, the screen illuminated a red battery. _Dead._ He stuffed it in the pocket of his leather strap bag slung across his shoulder and tucked just under his arm. He turned back to the alley almost hoping he would see the husky ginger angel once more. "I'ts Kanji, I'm from Japan. It is actually my surname, my first name is Gou. What about you?" He spoke. He wanted to see him again just to see those eyes _again_.  


 

 

☾

  
_**T**_ _here_ is a cheap studio apartment in Seattle that dripping city. Where rain slams the windows creating a forever ambiance of sirens, car engines and the pouring rain of Poseidon's wrath. Gou sat the window bed, watching the pouring rain and slow breathing city below. Thinking about those contrasting eyes. There is something about eyes that are so alluring. It is the first thing most people notice in someone new. It has always been a focus for him when he meets someone but these eyes, they captivate him in a way he cant begin to elaborate.

He kept thinking about the guy, if there was a possibility they would meet again. He hoped he could so he could return this phone that sat in front of him charging from the wall. He knew it was an invasion of privacy but he couldn't help but to scratch the urge to peek into his world. Just a glimpse of what he was like and what he lived. Gou sat with his knees pressed against his chest arms wrapped around them cuddling himself into a ball of Longing and Itching the feeling of Wonder and Guilt. He wanted to see what was inside the electric box that connected his acquaintance to the rest of the world.

Though he did not believe the owner would be too happy with that, it would be a breach of good character to do such a thing.

He has never found himself thinking so much about a stranger, thinking about their silhouette dragging shadows between them stretching the hand of darkness. The rain competing with the beating of his fleeting heart. His lungs shaking as he tried to understand this certain fondness as butterfly's caged in his ribs fluttered their beautiful wings quaking time. It is ridiculous he thought. "why am i waiting for this phone to jump into my hands. This temptation is annoying."

He snatched the device from the plug and tossed it in a drawer. There it rumbled for time, bumping and calling for him but with it out of sight and mind the temptation was gone and soon it and the guy with worlds in his orbs were forgotten.

Now there he was typing away in his own world, with no desire to dive deep into any-others lives. He focused on his own and dove into his studies, he was a freshman in college with no idea of who he wants to do be in the near future or what he wants to do. He was floating at the surface, drifting flowing with the musky waters unable to see below the shapeless surface. He recorded his notes in a spiral notebook just beside his mac-book. The only song playing was the fast melody of keys tapping with his fingers pressure and the scratching of pen point on paper. The pen is an instrument in which it allows one to transfer their own thoughts and knowledge which is what troubled Gou. His professor challenged him, his keen observation he knew Gou was struggling to balance his path so he gave him an assignment.

 

 

_'You are a writer, yes? Then you are smart my boy. Who do you want to be? What impact do you want to leave on this world you live in? Five pages, you have until the end of the semester .'_

 

 

 

Twenty-Nine days later and he has written so much as of an introduction.

 

 

 

_'My Name is_ _Gou_ _Todoroki_ _'_

 

 

 

Such fine literature. Fine. His fingers threaded through his hair as he hovered over his screen frustrated that he had no sight of the future. Most people would have thought this through their senior year and the most ambitious planned there lives in there junior year of high-school but here he was not knowing where to begin. Was this a factor of his recklessness or a attribute of his indecency to ignore planning ahead. Gou loved the thrill of jumping without opening his eyes, so a plan for the future wouldn't cooperate with that lifestyle. Now it is required and he may have just opened his eyes too late.

 

In the midst of his frustration he rest his face in his hands. Frustration taking over his well manner. He felt like throwing it all away and forgetting all about it. He did not want the burden of dwelling on it any longer. He rubbed his eyes, ridding them of strain from staring through the computer screen hoping words would just appear by his pure will. He closed his laptop pushing it away and folding his arms, dropping his head into them. His days have been routine and boring. He lived just to stay alive and to make it to the very next day. He did not expect anything special to happen the next day nor has he wished it did. He stopped caring, some days he just wanted to lay in bed and do nothing all day, he has had days where you would just watch time go by. Though he had to get up and put on a face and walk out that door rather he liked it or not because he had no choice. In this world you either move or be left behind and though he'd much rather do nothing the fear of being alone is much worse than any depression.

 


End file.
